warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ash/Prime/@comment-161.53.179.227-20160203142720/@comment-26161650-20160418084647
Reworked? Its fine as it is. Spamming is boring on any Warframe. Simply stop spamming it. Zero skill? Yes, like most skills. Overpowered? lol. No, it takes a gazillion years to do what other frames can do in mere seconds. Annoying for team-mates? Not as annoying as other frames out there ahEmber hem hem... Its those team-mates that are annoying, no matter what frame they get. Simply stop playing with them or find like minded friends to enjoy the game with. There are thousands upon thousands of people in Warframe. Look around. Hey, you might even find me in there. If people are annoyed by BS even when it is not spammed, then its their problem. Its the most team friendly 4th skill in the game from the damage dealing skills. The rest up and kill the enemies on the go, this one marks them and gives you more than enough time to redirect your character to another batch, making the team-play more productive. Everytime in a team I use BS, I aim it in an area were the team is not focusing. They sure are glad I am thinning down their numbers. When I need to use it in the thick of combat closer to friends, they all find their way to the next batch of enemies nearby and kill them off. By the time my BS is done, we have cleared an entire location and we all have on average the same kills. Its called having fun with the game and team work. Works as well even when othe friends are using Ash instead of me. Lastly, spammable BS is the dumbest thing to whine about. It takes about a gazillion years for one to finish. How on earth is that spamming when other frames LITERALY spam skills to clear out rooms in a second over and over again? Please, stop with the noob complaints. They are reworking a skill that DOESN'T need reworking. I'm a lose my shit if they ruin it. I hardly use BS much anyway and sometimes have it more for survival (skill animation length is enough to replenish my shields). If they ruin my play style which btw is hardly annoying for ANY of my friends just because there are noobs out there, then Im a lose my sht. Seriously though. And I will spam the forums day in day out for nerfs on ALL the other Warframes. What? Noobs get to complain about something so trivial but are cool with more OP and more spamable skills out there? Please people. Enough already. You are ruining a great game which is PvE at its core. Ash is going to end up being useless in end-game if they rework him. He is already barely helping in end-game. Don't like to play with noobs? Don't play with them. Simple. Don't take out on the game and the rest of us. That is your team mates fault. Like a moron Frost running into enemies and putting up a snow globe whilst we are all fighitng from a range just so they can block our shots and get the kills. So? We gonna nerf Frost too now? For crying out loud.